Yellow Snow
by AngelDevilHanyou
Summary: Love. Hate. Friendship. Rivalry. Dangerous monsters. All of which have NOTHING to do with THIS story. This is what happens when you gather some of the wierdest people in Scania together.
1. It's not all white

Woo! FIRST STORY!!!! And hopefully not a bad one. ENJOY!

Disclaimer : I do not own Maplestory or any of the characters in this story, other than BloodyHanyou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yellow Snow**

**Chapter 1**

"Woo! IT'S SLIPPERY!!!"

"IT'S SLIDEY!!!"

"IT'S A WINTER WONDERLAND!!!!"

"…What was that last one?"

"Er…Nothing…"

"I should be training right now…"

"Don't be selfish."

"I'm not being selfish!"

"Guys, come on, don't argue! We're on vacation!!!"

Five differently dressed people were gathered in the frozen city of El Nath. There were to girls and three boys.

"She started it." said Zayce. He had blue eyes and long orange hair under a black cap with orange goggles. He also wore a skull shirt under a black hooded vest, black vintage jeans, and black leather boots with skull earrings dangling from his ears and a red scar on the side of his face. He also had, strangely enough, dragonfly wings on his back. There was a star-shaped ring, a heart-shaped ring, and a silver ring on three of his fingers. He was holding a Serpent Tongue, identifying him as a level 50 spearman.

"It doesn't matter who started it!" yelled BloodyHanyou. He had red eyes, his eyebrows in a V-shape. He also had red unruly hair reaching down to his shoulders, covering his skull earrings. He had a red shirt under a leather jacket, and was also wearing black vintage jeans with black and red shoes. There was a golden halo floating above his head and wings sprouting from his back. His hands were wrapped in black bandages, covering a star-shaped and a gold ring on two of his fingers. He was holding a level 50 Lion Fang, making him a Fighter.

"Unless you were writing a biography." Hjiscool said, contradicting him. She had Blue hair, covering one of her blue eyes, going down to her upper back, a white Angora hat on her head. She had a blue denim short jacket over a white shirt, and blue cargo pants. Golden earrings with clear blue stones in them hung from her ears. Her feet were in Blue slippers shaped like Bubblings. Two white wings were sprouting from her back. She had black fingerless gloves, showing a flower-shaped ring on her finger, and was holding an Asianic bow, revealing her to be a Hunter of level 65.

"Why would they write a biography on them?" SirPainsalot asked. He had purple hair covering his forehead and slightly his blue, almost purple eyes. One of which was covered in what he claimed was purple ink. He had a white shirt with a red cross on it over a black long-sleeved shirt. He, like the other boys, wore black vintages jeans. He had heart-shaped purple earrings and blue penguin-shaped slippers. Two black wings were attached to his back as well. One of his hands had a blue wrist watch and a brown ring, holding a Maple Soul Singer sword. His other was holding an Adamant Legend Shield. He was a Level 60 Page.

"And someone would write one about you?" Panterana asked sarcastically. She had red hair in the same style as the other girl, only it slightly curved up at the end, and had a flower crown on her head. She wore a pink yukata kimono with a blue sash. She had Brown Pierre shoes and Black willow gloves, covering a flower-shaped ring and a golden ring, holding an Olympus bow, defining her as a level 50 Hunter as well. She was the only one without wings.

"That's not what I meant…" SirPainsalot said.

BloodyHanyou looked back and forth at the two, and eventually said "WHATEVER! Let's just go 'splorin' or something."

"Calm down, Bloody, we don't even have our snow shoes one." Zayce said.

"I had them on a long time ago." Hjiscool said.

"Same here." Panterana added.

"Me too." Pain said.

"Oh, poor little Zaycey was left behind! What ever shall we do?" Hjiscool said dramatically.

"Hj, don't make me hurt you." "Zaycey" said in response.

"You would hit a girl?!" Hj asked, faking shock.

"Our Chivalrous Zaycey has gone to the dark side! What can we do to get him back?" Bloody said, joining Hj.

"I know! We'll make him eat snow!" SirPainsalot suggested.

"Great idea, Pain!" Hj said

"Let's get started now!" Bloody said, grabbing one of Zayce's arms.

"Eh?" Zayce said, looking at the red-head. Pain grabbed the other. "Eh?!" Zayce said again, this time louder. Hj picked up a handful of snow and smiled evilly as she neared him.

"P-pan, Help me!" Zayce cried.

She merely smiled and chuckled.

"YOU'VE ALL BETRAYED ME!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew!" Bloody shouted, at the top of a mountain. "That was one hell of a workout!"

"I'm tired..." Complained Hj, and lied down on her back

"You're too lazy." Pan said.

"Nyaaaa" Was her reply. The Blue-haired Hunter yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "It's cold too."

"Hey, what's that over there?" Bloody asked, pointing in some random direction.

"What's what?" The rest of the group said, looking in said direction. Not too far away, there was a White Pang, one of its hind legs up.

"Jynx!" Chirped Hj grinning, oblivious to what the White Pang was doing. The rest of them weren't listening, though. They were too preoccupied with the yellow snow next to the Wolf-like monster. Eventually, Hj turned to it as well.

"EW!"

"Is that…?!"

"What the…?!"

"That's disgusting!"

"More than I needed to see…"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…!" Zayce said, running to the edge of the cliff.

"Me too…!" Pain said, also running there.

"I won't, but I don't really wanna see more of that…" Pan said, following the two.

That left Bloody and Hj to continue staring. They tilted their heads 90 degrees.

"…Well, that proves that Nathy isn't all just pure white, after all…" The remaining hunter said

"Agreed." The red-head said, nodding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AND THERE IT IS!!! FIRST CHAPPIE!!! Not too bad if I say so myself. Many thanks to my beta reader whom you may know as Eien Koasu. And remember kids, don't sell your soul to the devil, you'll make more money on eBay.


	2. It's all wet

YO! It's me again, back with another one of my crazy ideas. Thankies to **bunnyloverforever **for being my first actual reviewer. Huh? What's that? It's starting? I'M NOT DONE YE--

Disclaimer : I do not own Maplestory or any of the characters in this story, other than BloodyHanyou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yellow Snow**

**Chapter 2:**

**It's all wet**

"Mmmmmm…"

"Nyaaa"

"Boreded…"

"Where's Zaycey?"

"Not here yet."

"Damn. How about Pan?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

The three friends currently together sighed simultaneously. Bloody, Hj, and Pain were currently sitting in their infamous hang out spot of FM 21, Channel 6. Of course, they were bored out of their minds.

"What's on the list of things to do?" Bloody asked.

"Nothing." Hj said.

"Pain, do we have any guild events planned?"

"No."

"Mmmmmm…Let's go on a trip"

"A trip?" Hj asked "To where?"

"Er…How about to Aqua road?"

"Why?" Hj asked, a confused look on her face.

"I DUNNU!" Bloody shouted grinning.

Hj blinked. Pain blinked.

"…ALRIGHT, LET'S GO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHH! This is so fun!" Bloody said, an oxygen tank on his back.

"It is." Hj said, smiling, an air bubble on her face.

"…Hey, What's up with the fish?" the Page of the group asked.

"Eh? What's wrong?" asked the red-head.

The blue-haired Hunter and turned her head back and forth, looking for whatever Pain was talking about. "Fishie? Where?!"

"There." He said, pointing at the mob of sea creatures running in the same direction.

"…Hey, is it just me, or are they coming towards us?" the Fighter asked.

Her eyes seemed to gleam for a moment, as she charged towards the school of fish. "FISHIES!!!!!!!!"

The red-head grabbed her, stopping her from going any further. "Ummm…I don't think they're gonna stop…"

Pain F6'ed. "Should we run?"

"…Yeah."

"AHHHHHH!!!!" The two yelled, the Red-head dragging Hj along.

"FISHIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the cry of the crazed Hunter over the two'svoices, struggling in a fruitless attempt at trying to make Bloody let go of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man…that was a close one…" Bloody said between pants.

"I think some hacker was trying to kill us…"

"Fishies..." Hj whined, F4'ing. It seemed to be the only word in her vocabulary at the moment.

"Hey, let's go in there." The red-eyed Warrior said, ignoring her and pointing at a building.

Once inside, Bloody said "I really love the fact that once you get in here, the water around us is dried."

As soon as the Fighter's grip on her was loose, Hj pounced on him, attempting to whack his brain out with a Pico Pico Hammer that appeared from nowhere. "MEANIE!!!!!!!!!!! I WANTED TO SEE THOSE FISHIES!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Pain stood to the side, sweatdropping.

"But that really surprised me…I almost wet myself." He said.

"That would have been bad." Bloody said "This place only dries the water from…the…area…"

Pain blinked "What's wrong?"

Bloody and Hj were staring at Pain with F6'es on their faces. Pain F1'ed and looked down. Then he F6'ed.

"…It's all wet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AND THERE IT IS!!!! SECOND CHAPPIE!!! Not too bad if I—Wait, this has happened before…Well, anyways, thanks again to my beta. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Pain, don't get mad, it's just jokes, man. And remember kids, it's not okay to say "I believe in god" and then say "we need to kick out immagrants!"


End file.
